


The Winding Roads of Love

by HankIsAClosetEmo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is an android, Hannor, M/M, Sumo is a v good boi TM, Trucker Fic, Trucker Hank, Trucker!Hank, hankcon - Freeform, ye he's sent by cyberlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankIsAClosetEmo/pseuds/HankIsAClosetEmo
Summary: When Hank finds himself trapped with an android that his boss requires to ride along with him, he realizes that he's going to have to learn to get along with the android or things are going to be hell. Connor, on the other hand, is incredibly excited. He was assigned to help Hank increase his efficiency and safety during jobs, to say the least, he was thrilled to be working with such a fascinating human.





	The Winding Roads of Love

Hank hated driving in the rain, not just because the roads were slick, but also because the pitter-patter of the rain drummed on the metal roof of the rig. With that soft, repetitive noise, Hank would’ve sworn he could fall asleep in seconds. Apparently, Connor felt the same, Hank thought as he looked over at the man. Connor  _ was _ in stasis, but he was able to go for days without needing to put himself in stasis to repair and update his systems. However, Hank didn’t know all that technical jargon and quite frankly, he didn’t care to know. All he knew was that Connor looked asleep, peaceful. His head of soft hair was pressed against the cool window of the truck, eyes gently closed, his fake breaths were steady and even. 

CyberLife had made specific androids to help reduce the number of trucking accidents, they strived to make them as human as possible. In their research, they found that most of the people in the community absolutely didn’t want androids riding with them. In initial testing, incredibly realistic prototypes fared much better than other, less-human, seeming androids. Certain safety and driving programming was installed in the androids, but other than that, they were deviated. Their only objective was to keep the driver, other drivers, and the load safe. Besides that, in this post-revolution world, they were designed to have free thought and will, at least in this specific model. Most of the truckers reported that they enjoyed the company of deviated androids over non-deviated androids, so that’s what CyberLife designed and rolled out. 

Connor was one of the first that was officially assigned, Hank was his human counterpart and he was  _ so _ interesting. Connor was very well-versed and had been around many humans, so he had experience. He genuinely thought that Hank was the most interesting human he’d ever been around or talked with. He didn’t realize how much he liked dogs, either. There had been a few dogs he came across in his socialization courses, but never one that he liked as much as Sumo. Perhaps he was becoming attached to his two co-workers, after all, they were supposed to be friends and work well together, weren’t they? 

Hank, on the other hand, was a bit annoyed by Connor. The android was assigned to Hank two weeks ago, but only started coming out on assignment a week ago. He did make a mental note that a week was a short time to make a judgement on someone, he needed to give Connor a chance, but overall, he hated other people riding with him. Despite these negative feelings, Sumo really seemed to take quite a liking to Connor, he figured that the man must not be that bad if Sumo was so fond of him. He did have to admit that having Connor around had come in pretty handy. Having someone else to drive when you're tired, or having someone to talk to when you got bored or tired was incredibly helpful. Hank was grateful for that, but he didn't think he would ever let that slip out. That little tidbit would be his and Sumo's secret.  


After another long hour of driving, Hank could feel his eyes start to dry and his eyelids start to get heavy. Boy, was he tired. He needed to find a place to either pull the truck over and sleep or he needed to get a room for the night. Normally, Connor would do his android thing and find a place for them, but Hank didn’t want to bother him. The gentle android looked so peaceful and fuck it, Hank thought he looked damn cute, he didn’t want to disturb his rest. Much to Hank’s dismay, Connor was equipped with programming that monitored Hank’s vitals and alerted him when he was getting too fatigued. This alert was firing over and over again in Connor’s systems, causing him to wake up pretty suddenly. 

“Hank.” He said, looking over at Hank with wide, concerned eyes.

“What? You can’t just jump awake like that, you’ll terrify a guy! What’s wrong?” He huffs, eyebrows furrowed, his jaw clenching as he briefly glances at Connor out of his peripheral vision. The sneer forming on Hank’s face would be enough of a warning to Connor that he’d upset Hank.

“I- I’m sorry, my deepest apologies, I didn’t mean to upset you, Hank. I was just- my systems are warning me that your vitals are becoming consistent with someone who’s fatigued.” He fumbles, rubbing his hands together as he shifts in his seat, sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Uh- Okay? In English, alright?” Hank shakes his head, suppressing an eyeroll he so desperately wanted to use to express his distaste. 

“You’re tired, I can tell.” He said simply, scooting towards the edge of his seat that was facing Hank. “Why don’t you take a break and head to the back? I can drive for a bit, I know we have a schedule that we need to stay on. I really don’t mind if you sleep in the back for a while. You and Sumo could cuddle up in the bed. How does that sound, huh, Sumo?” He giggles, looking over at Sumo. The giant dog responds with a loud, happy bork, paws thumping against the floor as he rushed over to look up at Hank with big puppy eyes. Through observation, Connor found that Hank was weak to Sumo’s puppy eyes, so there he was, doing the exact same thing, looking at Hank with big, sad puppy eyes. 

“Okay, okay. Jeez, Connor.” He grumbles, pulling out of the light traffic and onto the side of the interstate. “I’ll go in the back and sleep a few hours, along with cuddling the fur monster, alright? Does that make you happy?  _ Both _ of you?” He looks between Sumo and Connor with his eyes slightly narrowed and his arms crossed. 

“Yes! It makes me very happy. Thank you, Hank! Oh, thank you!” Connor cheers excitedly and a bit overdramatically as Sumo chimes in with loud, excited barks and paws on Hank’s seat. 

Hank stands up, gently pushing Sumo off of the seat. “I told you that your nails scratch the leather, huh? Do you not listen to me at all, Sumo?” He scratches his ear, lightly patting Connor’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t break the rig. I’ll be asleep in the back if you need me, but you know that. Come get me if you need anything, okay? I don’t mind if you need to wake me up, you have to do what you have to do. How about we drive a couple more hours and then stop, I’m getting kinda hungry, I think Sumo is too.” He gives Connor’s shoulder another pat before disappearing into the back, the bed springs creaking underneath him as he slides into bed. 

“Okay.” Connor simply smiles at Hank, watching him as he goes. The definition of starry-eyed was absolutely how Connor looked at Hank. He thought that Hank was the absolutely world, the sun and the moon, the sky and the stars. He revered him so much, Hank would never know. As much as Connor would tell him, he wouldn’t listen. Even though this disappointed Connor, he wouldn’t let it taint his view of Hank. After shaking himself out of his thoughts, he climbs into the driver's seat, checking all the safety items he needed to check off his list before starting the truck up. He pulls back onto the interstate and smiles fondly when he hears the soft snores from the back. 

It wouldn’t be long before they stopped to eat, then he’d be able to cuddle up into a booth with Hank. As much as he didn’t want to accept it, he was starting to think that he might just have a crush on Hank. He wasn’t sure how that would affect his performance and their partnership as co-workers. He was a bit worried about it, sure, but he’d just have to see how it all played out. He turned on the radio to pull himself out of his thoughts. The Carpenters cover of For All We Know, started to play. Connor found it pretty humorous as he listened to the lyrics, they fit pretty perfectly with his situation right now, or at least he thought they did. 

_ “Love, look at the two of us _

_ Strangers in many ways _

_ We've got a lifetime to share _

_ So much to say and as we go from day to day _

_ I'll feel you close to me _

_ But time alone will tell _

_ Let's take a lifetime to say _

_ I knew you well _

_ For only time will tell us so _

_ And love may grow for all we know _

_ Love, look at the two of us _

_ Strangers in many ways _

_ Let's take a lifetime to say _

_ I knew you well _

_ For only time will tell us so _

_ And love may grow for all we know” _

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad8Gb0I2w-c


End file.
